


Teyla/Radek

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Teyla/Radek

The first kiss is glancing, accidental, friendly: they're celebrating Atlantis's return to Pegasus, and Teyla grabs Radek up in a firm, uncharacteristically exuberant hug as they watch the City land once again in familiar waters. Radek knows just what she's feeling, because he feels it too: this overwhelming joy at being, simply, home, and safe, and alive. He's bold enough to hug her back, hard, pressing his face to her shoulder and closing his eyes. As Teyla pulls back, her lips brush his cheek; gently, perhaps unintentionally. And then they're at arm's length again, friends, colleagues, and Teyla smiles and then moves to hug a protesting John, followed by a not-so-protesting Ronon and a vaguely-grumbling Rodney.

-

The second kiss is confusing, incomprehensible, out of place: Radek was absolutely certain that he was going to die - beyond all doubt, but not beyond fear, quaking and wishing to be anyplace but this place. But then came the sound of gunfire, and suddenly the Wraith who had been holding him down was replaced by Teyla, who was patting at Radek's chest to check for handprints.

"This is why I don't go offworld, you see," Radek says, logically. He feels logical.

"Be still, Radek, you may be injured," Teyla says, her voice harsh. Her hands are gentle as they pore over his body.

"I think I am fine," he says, and attempts to sit up. His head spins; he must've knocked it on the ground when the Wraith pushed him down.

Teyla catches him before he falls again, her hands on his shoulder and his side. "Easy," she cautions. "You are not fine. You have a head wound."

"Oh," Radek says, as his vision clears. Teyla's face swims back into focus; her mouth is formed in a small frown, her brows knit together. Then, suddenly, she surges forward and kisses Radek on the mouth, her lips wet and strangely still as her breath mixes with his. Just for a moment.

She pulls back, then, and she looks no less upset than she did a moment before. "You are not to engage the Wraith, do you hear me?" She sighs. "Can you stand?"

Radek can, and they limp back to the gate.

-

The third kiss is like those two put together: they're the only ones left in the mess, and it's late - hours since the big group dinner, perhaps even hours since Colonel Sheppard and Rodney had stood up and ambled off together, arguing about something called She-Ra. For some reason, the two of them had stayed while everyone else had left, and it's dark and quiet now that the sun and the first moon have set together.

"I am glad that you stayed," Teyla says, breaking the little silence that was growing between them. "On Atlantis, I mean. I know that you were thinking of leaving again for Earth."

Radek shrugs. The offer from the SGC was generous, comfortable, what he always thought he wanted. Pure research time, no filling in for Rodney offworld, no Wraith, no danger. "I have come to feel that this is my home," he says. Teyla nods, then picks up Radek's hand and, slowly, brushes her lips over his knuckles.

"I feel the same way," she says.


End file.
